


The Immortal and the Demon

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien and Kenny have known each other for a while, and perhaps their friendship will lead to something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Immortal and the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I made their ages a bit ambiguous, but they're both around 18 or 19. Anyway, supriiiiise, I actually wrote the Damenny fic I mentioned! Dude, I've been OBSESSED with this ship lately. They just have such an interesting dynamic? Hopefully I can convince a few other people to ship it too... :vc  
> Also shout out to courtanie for giving me a ridiculous way for Kenny to die.

An odd, yet familiar energy flowed through the scorching air of Hell, and the demon immediately recognized it. A broken soul-- an  _ abnormality _ \-- had appeared in the fiery wasteland once again. However, this wasn’t just any broken soul, this one was recognizable to the noirette immediately; this was the soul of the immortal child who had fallen down here so many times before. 

A sigh left Damien’s lips as he realized that his acquaintance had once again met a tragic fate. This was the third time this week and if he was correct, there would most likely be another accident or two before Monday came. It was always like this; sometimes he would go weeks without an incident, and other times they would all pile up at once. There seemed to be no inbetween. 

So was the life of Kenny McCormick.

Having just about finished everything important he needed to do for the day with the exception of a few menial tasks, Damien decided to take the rest of the day to spend with Kenny until the boy was reincarnated. His father would be bit disappointed that he left his work for some lower demons to take care of, but he would cross that bridge when he got to it. The noirette opened a black void below his feet and began to sink into it, reappearing in a completely different layer of Hell when he reemerged from the inky abyss. Using the energy that Kenny’s soul gave off to find him was an easy task for the antichrist, though no matter he appeared behind the immortal, he always seemed to catch him off guard.

“What happened this time?” Damien asked from behind the blonde, once again managing to startle him. 

Kenny nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the demon’s voice popping up out of nowhere, but smiled when he turned to face the noirette, realizing it was only him. “Oh man, you aren’t gonna believe this one! I was dicking around with my friends, and a sprayed cheese-in-a-can up my nose and choked.”

He sounded almost  _ proud _ of himself, much to Damien’s annoyance. Death wasn’t supposed to be a game like the immortal was making it out to be, and it was starting to become a problem with him. The demon closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to show his irritation, not knowing  _ what  _ he was going to do with the blonde.Torturing him was forbidden according his father, apparently he’d taken a shining to Kenny after he’d helped him with a problem back when he was child. Damien couldn’t quite understand what an eight-year-old Kenny could possibly help with, but his father’s words were final. Even so, Damien had taken a liking to the McCormick boy as well, though he was hesitant to admit it. 

“ _ Charming. _ ” Damien breathed out sarcastically.

“Ain’t I?” Kenny grinned and wrapped his arm around the demon’s shoulders.

Kenny McCormick sure was  _ something.  _ While the demon was known to get irritated easily, especially by said immortal, he could never stay mad at him long. Kenny had an infectious smile and a personality that brought joy to everyone around him, the antichrist included. Over many years and countless deaths, Damien and Kenny had grown a bit close, perhaps even close enough for them to be considered “friends.” Unfortunately for Damien, his feelings had grown a bit deeper than just that. Over the course of Kenny’s many visits the demon had grown a soft spot for the immortal, to the point where he yearned for more than just friendship. Still, Damien had a reputation to uphold, and dating some redneck from Colorado wasn’t going to help his name. 

“Can we hang out at your place?” Kenny asked, unzipping his orange jacket, “It’s kinda hot out here.”

The antichrist rolled his eyes, but obliged to the request, and wrapped his arm around Kenny’s waist, once again sinking into a pitch-black portal. They reemerged in a large bedroom, adorned in mostly black and red with a king-sized bed-- a room Kenny was used to seeing, but was still amazed by each time. It was elegant, like something you would see in a fairytale, but still seemed mostly empty and barely lived in. Either way, it was far more high class than what Kenny was used to living in, and he happily flopped on the bed, burying his face into the soft comforter.

Damien was used to this sort of behavior from the immortal, and it didn’t phase him that much. He just sat down on the edge of the bed next to the blonde’s sprawled out legs and waited for him to finish his ritual. He couldn’t really blame Kenny for getting comfortable, after all the boy had come from a poor family with minimal living conditions, and ironically Hell was the only place he was greeted with hospitality. 

After a moment or two, Kenny sat up, squirming out of the middle of the bed to take his place next to Damien at the edge. He gave Damien one of his award winning smiles and swung his legs back and forth childishly, just happy to have someone he could confide in.  
“So what’s up with you?” The immortal asked.

“Not much,” Damien shrugged, “Work as usual.”  
“Aw, c’mon! You’re telling me the _prince of Hell_ has nothing interesting going on?”

The demon couldn’t help but laugh a bit, “Surprisingly, not much happens down here.”

“Then you should come up to Earth some time! I could show you around.”

“I’m pretty sure I’d stick out like a sore thumb up there.”

“And I’ll beat up anyone that looks at you funny.” Kenny teased and playfully elbowed Damien’s side.

“Thank you, I feel so safe.” Damien said sarcastically, but couldn’t help the smile etched onto his features. 

They both sat in silence for a moment, Kenny looking away from Damien and staring forward towards the wall. He looked like his was thinking about something serious, and the demon didn’t understand the complete one-eighty in his attitude. 

“Hey, Damien?” Kenny finally spoke.

“Mhm?”

“Why do you think no one remembers me dying?”

The antichrist was confused by his friend’s question. He’d asked the same thing before, but that was years ago when they were still children. The seriousness along with the suddenness of the question had caught him off guard, and he wasn’t sure he could give the blonde a good answer.

“I don’t know.” Damien finally said. “It’s a tough life, but maybe someday you’ll find out the answer yourself. For now all I can tell you is that your soul is ‘broken’ so to say. It’s like it’s missing a piece, and until it’s whole again it’s going to keep resurrecting your body until it finds that missing bit.”

“How come you remember then?” Kenny asked.

“Dealing with souls is my job.”

Honestly, that was the best answer Damien could give. Even he wasn’t completely sure why he could remember the immortals countless deaths, but assumed that his status as a demon had _ something  _ to do with it. His father and the other lower demons could remember the McCormick boy’s countless visits as well, but no one could understand why and just treated it like it was normal. 

“Hm.” Kenny made a noise of acknowledgement. “I’m glad you do though. It’d be really shitty otherwise.”

The blonde leaned his head on Damien’s shoulder, much to the demon’s surprise. He wasn’t used to this form of affection, especially not from humans who were supposed to  _ fear  _ him. Even so, Kenny was different; he was a friend, and the fact that he wasn’t frightened of Damien in the slightest didn’t bother him at all. The noirette slowly put his arm around Kenny’s shoulder, a bit unsure of himself and wondering if he was misreading the situation. Nonetheless, the blonde leaned in further when he felt the weight of Damien’s arm around him, and in exchange the demon laid his head on top of Kenny’s mop of hair. They both sat in silence once again, staring at the wall and just enjoying each other’s company.

“Damien?” Kenny spoke softly after a few moments.

“Yeah?”

“Do you like me? Like, in a ‘more than friends’ way?”

“... Yeah.”

Kenny took his head of Damien’s shoulder and moved the demon’s arm off of him, and for a moment the noirette thought he’d fucked up by confessing his feelings. Instead of running off like Damien expected him to, Kenny gently cupped the demon’s face and pressed their lips together. It wasn’t anything Damien ever expected to happen, to be kissing his childhood friend and for him to actually  _ like him back.  _

All the time they’d spent together, the good and the bad, seemed to have finally paid off as the two boys connected their lips. During the many years they’d known each other, they’d seen sides of each other no one else had seen, and both of them knew each other better than anyone else. Kenny had been there when Damien had lost control of his powers while still learning to control them, and Damien had been there when Kenny had finally broken down and cried over his constant cycle of death and reincarnation… They’d created a bond between each other that no one could possibly break, and here they were showing off exactly how they felt about each other.

Shrugging off the initial shock, the prince of Hell began to kiss back, shoving his tongue into the blonde’s mouth and exploring every inch of it. Kenny didn’t expect Damien to be so eager, but couldn’t really complain considering he wanted this as much as the antichrist did. Hands began to explore each other’s bodies, Kenny landing his on Damien’s hips, and Damien using his to brush through Kenny’s hair. The both of them wanted to feel more of each other, to be intimate in ways they’ve never been before.The two battled for dominance in an unwinnable war, tongues sliding and rubbing against each other. Damien noted that Kenny tasted a bit strange, like french fries and alcohol, but he found it appealing nonetheless. 

Kenny was the first to pull away after he’d finally run out of breath, and leaned his forehead against Damien’s. The both of them were panting lightly, trying to regain any lost oxygen into their systems and simply enjoying being on contact with each other. Blue eyes stared into red in attempt to see was his partner was thinking. Did he enjoy that? Did he want to continue?

“What was that for?” Damien asked, still slightly out of breath.

“You said you liked me, right? I like you too.” Kenny laughed under his breath. 

Damien swallowed a lump in his throat. He suspected as much, but hearing the immortal say it outloud was an entirely different experience. What did that make them, exactly? Just friends that happened to like each other, or something more?

“Now what?” The antichrist asked, unsure of where to go from here.

The immortal snickered at his friend’s innocence, “Well, we could cuddle and talking about our feelings and shit…  _ Or _ , we could just skip all that and fuck.”

“Fucking sounds good to me.” Damien chuckled and pulled Kenny off of the edge of the bed, guiding him towards the plush middle.

The demon pushed the blonde back onto the pillows and began to tug Kenny’s coat off of his shoulders, throwing it on the floor when it came off. Following Damien’s lead, Kenny helped the demon get undressed as well, taking off his sweater and tossing to the side along with the orange jacket. Damien kicked off his shoes and socks, and Kenny did the same, both realizing that they probably should have done that first. The two young men were getting impatient at this point, and started to unzip their jeans before tugging them off and throwing them into the now growing pile of clothes. Kenny still had his t-shirt on, and threw that off as well, leaving both of the boys in only their underwear. 

Damien observed Kenny’s almost naked body, noting his thin figure. The boy obviously didn’t eat much, and the demon recalled him dying of hunger once or twice before he ended up in the hellscape. Even so, Kenny wasn’t bad looking, he was  _ attractive _ even. It was then that Damien realized something; Kenny wasn’t a boy anymore, he was a young man now. Despite being the same age, he’d always considered the blonde a kid because of his childish attitude and upbeat nature, but that wasn’t the case anymore. It was then that the demon noticed a slight bulge in the blonde’s boxers, which then brought attention to his own. They’d both grown a bit stiff from their makeout session earlier, which of course only made them want to get to the main act already. 

“I don’t usually do this, so don’t get any ideas.” Damien told Kenny sternly.

Before the blonde could question the noirette’s words, the demon tugged down his partner’s underwear, staring at his half hard cock for a moment before taking the tip in his mouth. The immortal let out a sudden gasp as a shiver of pleasure coursed through his body. He never actually thought that the _ prince of hell _ would be the one sucking his dick and not the other way around.

The demon licked the tip of Kenny’s half hard cock, and then took it deeper into his mouth, moving his head up and down the shaft. He wasn’t completely sure of what he was doing considering he’d never sucked off another man before, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try. His technique was a bit sloppy-- a tad too much saliva-- but the prince of Hell was determined to make the man under him cum, be it with his mouth or something else. 

“Babe, holy fuck…” Kenny hissed in pleasure, and moved his hand to grip onto the demon’s hair.

Damien took his mouth of off the blonde’s now fully hard cock, and Kenny was about to protest before the demon began to assault it with his tongue. The noirette held Kenny’s dick in one hand, keeping it steady while he licked the underside of it up and down, occasionally moving upward to lap up the precum dripping from the head. Damien took note that while dick didn’t taste  _ bad _ it didn’t really taste all that good either. It was salty, and had a musky odor emanating from it, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on. 

The prince of Hell’s own cock was beginning to crave attention, and he stuck his free hand in his boxers to start fondling himself. While sucking off Kenny was fun, he didn’t know how much longer he could go without his dick in the immortal’s ass. One of Kenny’s hands continued to play with the demon’s hair while he sucked him off, the other gripping the sheets for support. His hand brushed through the antichrist’s raven locks, occasionally taking a strand in his fingers and tugging it lightly, and Damien felt like he was about to lose it just from that. While it didn’t happen often, the demon  _ loved _ having his hair played with, enjoying the feeling of someone’s fingers pulling his pitch black locks of hair. 

“Babe, that’s enough…” Kenny said, looking down at Damien with hazy eyes. 

For a second the demon thought he’d messed up, pulling away his mouth from Kenny’s cock, and removing his hand from his underwear. He didn’t  _ think _ he’d done anything wrong, but perhaps his inexperience had gotten the best of him? Catching onto the noirette’s worries, the immortal gave him a reassuring smile.

“I don’t wanna cum before you fuck me.” The blonde said, slightly out of breath. 

Damien subtly let out a sigh of relief, and honestly couldn’t wait to fuck his lover as well, his cock hard cock aching for release. The demon slipped off his boxers, Kenny removing his own from around his knees as well, leaving both men completely bare. The prince of hell leaned over the immortal and planted a soft kiss on his lips, to which his partner happily returned. They’d both been looking forward to this longer than the other could even imagine, and here they were; about to make their fantasies come true. That is, until a sudden realization hit Damien…

“ _ Shit _ , I don’t have any lube.” The raven haired man hissed.

“Oh! Uhh, check one of the pockets in my coat.” Kenny told him, glancing over to the pile of clothing on the floor. 

Damien raised an eyebrow at the blonde, but did as he was told. He rummaged around one of the pockets of the orange parka, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant and a condom, and looked back at the immortal who only shrugged.

“Hey man, it never hurts to be prepared. Glad that shit came with me to Hell though.” Kenny snickered. 

The noirette rolled his eyes at the blonde, though he was secretly grateful that he had planned ahead-- even though he was pretty sure it wasn’t  _ him _ the immortal planned to sleep with. Damien climbed back onto the bed between Kenny’s already spread legs, and immediately noticed the way the immortal was giving him bedroom eyes. They were both eager for this to happen considering the two had harbored feelings for each other for a while. Damien poured some lube onto his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm up the gel as Kenny watched intently and licked his lips. 

“Watch the claws…” Kenny said, not wanting those things anywhere  _ near  _ his ass.

The demon complied, his sharp claws dulling instantly with a quick reciting of Latin under his breath. He’d almost forgotten about that… Damien slipped two fingers into Kenny’s ass, feeling around the warmth clenching around his digits. He twisted and scissored his fingers, stretching out Kenny’s hole, and licking his lips in anticipation. The demon wanted to fuck the immortal pretty badly, but teasing him a little first wouldn’t hurt. Kenny stared up at the ceiling and bit his lip, letting Damien take control of this matter. Fuck, it felt so good to have something inside of him, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel  _ full,  _ and two fingers wasn’t going to do that. 

“Babe,  _ more _ …” The blonde begged. 

The demon obliged, adding a third digit to accompany the other two, and feeling around the inside of Kenny’s ass. Damien moved his fingers around, pressing against Kenny’s inner walls, and watching his expression closely for any signs that he’d found his target. The blonde was currently breathing shallowly, his eyes locked on the ceiling above him, and occasionally licking his lips. He seemed content, but “content” wasn’t the reaction Damien was looking for. 

“Ah!” Kenny cried out suddenly, much to Damien’s satisfaction. “Fuck, right there!”

The prince of Hell rubbed against the immortal’s prostate, pressing and teasing it.  Kenny’s legs tremored slightly, his knees threatening to buckle together, but keeping them spread for Damien to have access to him. The blonde let out a few hushed moans, admiring how nice Damien’s fingers felt. Shivers of bliss ran down his spine, and he craved something  _ bigger _ to be inside of him. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold off, desperate for the demon’s thick cock to fill him to the brim with cum. Damien was beginning to get impatient as well, his dick aching for release, yet he kept a steady rhythm while thrusting his fingers at Kenny’s prostate again and again.

“I need your cock!” Kenny exclaimed, startling Damien slightly. “J-just put it in already!”

The demon couldn’t help but laugh a bit at his partner’s neediness, but was more than happy to do as he was told. He pulled his fingers out of the blonde-- who whined slightly when doing so-- and reached for the condom that had been thrown next to them on the bed. 

“Hey, wait.” Kenny panted out, “You’re clean right?”

“Yeah?” The noirette said, a bit confused before he realized where this was going. 

“Cool, me too. Skip the condom.”

The demon snickered a bit, but complied and threw the condom off to the side. Damien pumped his cock with the lubricant on his hand, and glanced over at the awaiting blonde. The immortal was breathing heavily ever so slightly, and kept his eyes on the demon, awaiting his next move. The way he was looking at him made Damien shiver in excitement, wanting nothing more than to shove his hard dick into Kenny’s awaiting ass. Still, he had  _ some _ self control, and wanted to make sure his partner felt good as well. He lined his cock up with Kenny’s pink hole, and eyed the immortal to make sure he was ready. The blonde of course nodded a bit too excitedly, urging Damien to continue. He wanted nothing more than to be fucked senseless. 

The demon slowly pushed into the immortal’s ass, moaning under his breath as he did, Kenny making the same noise. Damien cherished every inch he put into the blonde, his tight asshole clenching around the prince of Hell’s hard cock. Kenny felt so fucking _ good  _ around him, and by the time the demon prince was fully sheathed, he felt like he’d never want to pull out. Damien pulled back before slamming his dick into the blonde again and again, now leaning over Kenny’s pleasured body, and gripping onto his hips for leverage. 

The blonde let out a few choked out moans and wrapped his legs around the noirette’s waist to pull him closer with each thrust. It wasn’t the first time Kenny had slept with anyone, but this time was special; this time he was getting fucked by someone he cared about. He’d had a crush on the prince of Hell for a while, but never made a move until now, and  _ damn _ was he glad he did. The demon was pretty good in bed if he did say so himself, and despite his rough outer shell, Damien seemed to genuinely care for the immortal young man. Kenny could get used to casual hook ups like this, though he hoped it ended in something more. 

The demon rammed his throbbing cock into Kenny’s ass over and over, both of them letting out subtle moans and hisses of pleasure-- although Kenny’s were a bit  _ less _ subtle. Damien took hold of the blonde’s own erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He kept a firm grip on the immortal’s cock, rubbing the head with his thumb, and smearing precum around the tip. He looked down to where his own member was currently buried in Kenny’s ass, becoming even more aroused as his cock disappeared into the tight hole with each thrust of his hips.

The blonde could feel his orgasm clawing itself closer and closer, practically begging for release. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out, white already creeping at the edges of his vision. Pleasure was coursing through Kenny’s veins, and he wanted nothing more than to cum at this point. 

“Damien, holy shit, I’m gonna cum!” The immortal hissed out. 

The demon picked up his pace, his thrusts getting harder, and the pumps of his wrist becoming faster. He was getting close to his end as well, but he wanted to make sure that Kenny came first. A few blissful cries emerged out of the blonde’s throat before his body finally give in, splashing cum all over his stomach and Damien’s hand. The antichrist on the other hand was still aching for release, his hand letting go of his lover’s softening cock and gripping onto his hips with both hands, pumping his hips at a steady pace.

“Where do you want it?” Damien asked between breaths.

“Do it inside me, I want to feel your cum in my ass.” Kenny panted, still trying to regain his own breath.

Within a few more thrusts, Damien came as well, his semen filling up the blonde’s ass, much to both of their pleasure. The demon took a few breathes before removing his dick, cum dripping out of Kenny’s hole and pooling onto the sheets below him. The noirette moved off the immortal to lay beside him, both of them exhausted and sweating from their fuck session. 

“Holy shit, dude, that was great…” Kenny spoke.

“Yeah, seriously.” Damien said, still trying to catch his breath. 

The blonde rolled over on his side to face the demon, “So, we’re dating now, right?”

The noirette stared at him for a moment before breaking out into laughter, “You didn’t think of asking me that before we fucked? But yeah, we are.”

Kenny gave one of his famous smiles that seemed to light up the room, and Damien gave his own smile in return. They were both happy in that moment, just laying there and enjoying each other’s company. It was then that Kenny leaned over and buried his face in Damien’s neck, sucking and biting at one spot in particular. The demon tilted his head to the side to give his new boyfriend better access, and brushed his fingers over the spot when the blonde moved away.

“There.” The immortal smirked, admiring the hickey he’d given the dark prince “Now everyone knows you’re  _ mine. _ ”

“Selfish, aren’t we?” The demon joked, though he was a bit excited to be marked in such a way. 

“Maybe.” Kenny shrugged, “But I know you love it.”

Damien snickered and leaned towards Kenny’s face before placing a soft, passionate kiss on his lips. “True, but that’s only because it was you.”

A few moments  later, Kenny’s body began to grown transparent, signalling that his time in Hell was up. The two men frowned at this, neither of them wanting the blonde to go just yet. 

“ _ Shit. _ ” Kenny hissed in disappointment, “Like I said before-- come to Earth some time! Then I’ll take you on a date.”

Damien chuckled a bit at that, but nodded in response. It didn’t sound like a  _ completely _ bad idea.

“Okay, I’ll see you around!” Kenny said as his last words before fading away.

The demon smiled fondly, looking at the empty space where the immortal had been just seconds ago.  
“See you.”


End file.
